


Nexomon : Retrouvailles

by Hisha



Category: Nexomon, Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Canonical character un-death, Gen, I just wanted Deena and the MC to hug each other, Post-Game, female Solus (nexomon), second-person narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisha/pseuds/Hisha
Summary: An alternate post-game Deena resurrection scene because I felt like writing one
Relationships: Solus (nexomon) & Coco (nexomon), Solus (nexomon) & Deena (nexomon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nexomon : Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own playthrough where I resurrected Deena first after hunting for nature shards 'cause I missed her so much.  
> I saw an official teaser video that referred to the male protag as Luke but I haven't seen an official name for the female protag. I settled on Leia for her because blah blah blah, Luke & Leia, Star Wars reference, you know. ^^  
> That's not the name I used in the game itself (I used my own name in there) but the bit about using the same name in both games is still true.

It had been a very eventful couple of days, to say the least.

You had been so busy saving the world you barely had had time to fully process all the informations you had received. Now though, after everything, near the water in the jungle, you finally had time to take a breather.

Had your life up until the other day been a lie? As you sat on the ground, you decided that the answer couldn't be an all-or-nothing one.

Yes, you had been lied to about some things. But, looking at Coco sitting next to you, right by your side as he'd been your whole lives ~~(let's not talk ever again about the brief part where he wasn't there)~~ , you remembered that all the relationships you had forged over your fifteen years of existence were genuine.

“Leia?” Atlas asked from behind you. “Are you ok?”

“Shh!” Coco whispered from your side. “She's thinking.”

You gave your best friend a grateful smile. That's all you needed to do for him to understand. He knew you better than anyone. A lot of the time you didn't even need to sign for him to know exactly what you wanted to say. Which saved animators from having to figure out how to include a sign language in a game that wasn't really built for that kind of hands animations.

You were missing but one nature shard to bring Deena back. To bring your mother back. You had a mother...

You had always seen the other children at the orphanage as your family. But now you had a whole other family you didn't know about, and you had many questions still.

But most importantly, you wanted to see your mother again. You couldn't wait to talk to her and show off your cool new form without immediate doom in the way!

Wait, _you_ hadn't really seen what your Solus form, as you had decided to call it, actually looked like.

You glanced at your human-looking reflection in the water. Let's see if you could transform again.

You closed your eyes...

When you opened them, a completely different image was staring back at you. And yet, it was just as much _you_ as your other form. And you looked _awesome_!

You remembered when you would play Tamers & Nexomon with the other orphans. More often than not you would end up playing the nexomon because the others had already claimed the tamer roles. You didn't mind back then, you just wanted to play both roles, mix it up a little. Now you could do this for real! How exciting!

You wondered whether you'd be able to upgrade to Omnisun again. And what happened with your clothes.

You went a little further into the water. If you squinted a bit, you could see a family resemblance with Nara, though your colour schemes were different.

You leapt gracefully out of the water and changed back. You needed your hands to find that last shard, after all.

Your two friends & sidekicks in tow, you resumed your walk through the forest and, soon enough, spotted a colourful boulder and smashed it without any hesitation. And there it was, the last nature shard you needed. As soon as you'd finished that little spin you liked to do, you ran back to the Hidden Village, briefly stopped at the healer just in case, and went to the statue of Nara.

Logan was already waiting for you there. You gave him the shards and you both got to work immediately.

As the pillar of life-giving light dispersed, Deena stood before you again, smiling.

“I am proud of you, Leia”, she said. “Things went exactly as planned! Except for my death.”

As she kept talking, you opened your arms. She stopped talking, got closer and held you in her own arms. You two stayed like this in silence for a while.

“...I'll leave you alone for a moment”, you heard Logan comment before he left.

You didn't even care if he was there or not. You were just happy to see her alive again.

Now that you thought of it, she only died recently, so did you need the machine for her at all?

“This world is in good hands with you”, Deena said, still holding onto you.

This was a lot more responsibility for a fifteen-year-old. Thank Ulzar you weren't alone or you would be freaking out right now. Just try not to think about how all your friends and allies will die some day and you'll have to reign alone. I said DON'T think about it!

You two sat on the ground against the Nara statue. You looked up at your mother and signed “mom”. You might as well start practicing saying that now.

“Yes?” Deena smiled.

You hesitated. Where should you even start?

“Does she have a father or...?” Coco asked.

“Well... Tyrant of Life, remember?” Deena replied as though that alone explained it all.

“So-”

“Did you want to ask something else, Leia?”

You had so many questions earlier, how come now that you could ask them you were suddenly unable to remember any?

After a moment of silence, your mother said :

“I'm sorry I couldn't raise you myself. Had you grown up around Guild members from the start... Your views on Tyrants and Nexomon would have been different.”

You nodded.

“I named you after the strongest human I've ever befriended”, she continued.

“Actually the player just picked the same name in both games”, Atlas chimed in.

“I hoped it would bring you good luck”, your mother ignored him.

You sat in silence a lot and talked a little. About the past. About the future.

Your mother had planned your life out from your birth to now. And now... Well, it was up to you to figure out, wasn't it?

For the time being, however, you could just stay here for a while. The rest of the world would still be there when you returned.


End file.
